


you always have a choice

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, Nurse Rhysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre tried to block out the pain, as Tamlin’s raised voice filled her ears. “What do you mean we have to wait another twenty-five minutes? My girlfriend is in pain!”prompt: meeting in the ER au





	you always have a choice

Feyre tried to block out the pain, as Tamlin’s raised voice filled her ears. “What do you mean _we have to wait another twenty-five minutes_? My girlfriend is in pain!”

Lucien’s more collected voice sounded from right beside Feyre, where he had an arm draped over her shoulder. “Calm down, Tam. I’m sure they’re doing the best they can.”

Another wave of pain rocked through Feyre’s wrist and she tried to bite back a groan. Lucien’s arms tightened around her and Tamlin whirled around to look at her with big, concerned eyes. “Babe, are you okay?”

She couldn’t look at him for too long, so she fixed her eyes on the swollen and red bit of skin that she held cradled to her chest.

“Why don’t you get her something to drink, Tam?” Lucien asked.

Feyre noted that he sounded very timid and calm, as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. It wasn’t far from the truth.

Tamlin and her had gotten into one of their many stupid fights over dinner. Only this time, she hadn’t backed down when Tamlin had begun to shout. Despite Lucien’s efforts to calm both her and Tamlin down, neither had. And before Feyre knew what was happening, Tamlin had grabbed her, his fingers like bands of steel around her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

She wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing if Lucien hadn’t stopped him. But the damage was done. They all heard the sickening crack from her wrist and even though Lucien had told Tamlin to stay at home, he had insisted on coming with them to the ER.

Feyre couldn’t really look at him. Couldn’t really think about what had happened. Tamlin always had a temper, but this.. This was new and it scared her. He scared her.

Lucien gently shook her out of her stupor. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

Feyre made a noncommittal sound, watching the hallway Tamlin had stalked down to get her some water. “I don’t know who he is anymore.” She said, her voice small.

“Feyre.” Lucien sighed. “You know how he gets. You know he didn’t mean to-”

“To what, Lucien?” Feyre finally faced him. “He didn’t mean to break my freaking wrist? Are you even listening to yourself?”

Lucien’s eye flittered across the crowded room, making sure that no one had heard her. Feyre sighed and turned her attention to the nurses station.

The old female nurse Tamlin had yelled at was talking to a tall male with dark hair. Feyre couldn’t see his face, but the female was nodding towards where Feyre and Lucien were sitting.

The male nurse turned around and their eyes met. His eyes roamed over her, pausing at the wrist she was holding to her chest, and then he looked at Lucien and towards the hallway.

Finally, he approached them. “Hello, my name is Rhysand. Let’s take a look at your wrist, shall we?”

His voice was calm, melodic and somehow it put Feyre at ease. She rose from her seat and Lucien followed.

Rhysand immediately looked at him. “I think the lady and I will be fine on our own, won’t we?” That was directed towards Feyre and she nodded immediately.

Lucien didn’t protest, even though he looked like he wanted to and Feyre gave him a grimace of a smile before she let the nurse lead her down a hallway and into an examination room. He closed the door softly and helped Feyre to sit down on the stretcher.

“We’re going to need to take off your sweater.” He said, grimacing a little as Feyre tried to keep her wrist from moving. Together they managed to take the sweater off without Feyre howling in too much pain. She shivered a little, left only wearing a camisole but Rhysand dragged over a padded ledge to place her arm on it.

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” He asked, his long fingers gently prodding her skin.

Feyre bit down on her bottom lip and thought about lying. She couldn’t very well say that her boyfriend gripped her wrist so tightly that it felt as though her bones snapped. She swallowed and opened her mouth, only to close it again because she had nothing else to say.

He looked up at her and their faces were so close together that Feyre could see the flecks of silver in his dark blue eyes. He was really handsome and Feyre wondered if he was one of those people who had a night job as a secret model.

“If you tell me the truth, I can help you better.” He said, no accusation in his voice.

Tears burned in her eyes and Feyre threw caution to the wind. “He grabbed me. He didn’t let go until we heard a crack.”

He gave her a small nod, eyes filling with something Feyre couldn’t name and went back to looking at her wrist. “We need to get an x-ray, but I don’t think it’s broken.”

Feyre nodded, feeling empty and lonely and hopeless.

“You don’t have to go back with them.” He said. “He shouldn’t have treated you like that. No one should be treated like that.”

A tear slipped down her face and he gently wiped it away. “I have no where else to go.” She whispered and cried harder when she realized how true that statement was.

“We’ll figure it out.” Rhysand said immediately.

“We?” Feyre asked, frowning at him. “You don’t even know me.”

He shrugged, giving her a soft smile. “Like I said, no one should be treated like that. And I won’t let you go back to him just because you think you have no other choice. You always have a choice.”

Feyre let out a sob, closing her eyes.

“You can stay with me. We’ll figure it out, together. Day by day if need be.”

“Thank you.” Feyre whispered and used her healthy arm to wrap him into a one-armed hug. He hugged her back and Feyre let herself sob into his chest.

And somehow, as this stranger rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings to her, Feyre felt less alone. And like she indeed had a choice.


End file.
